<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>everyone needs a hug sometimes by Hazel_but_muffin123</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27560218">everyone needs a hug sometimes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazel_but_muffin123/pseuds/Hazel_but_muffin123'>Hazel_but_muffin123</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Comforts Morality | Patton Sanders, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Morality | Patton Sanders Angst, Morality | Patton Sanders Needs a Hug, Slow Burn, Touch-Starved Morality | Patton Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:20:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,634</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27560218</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazel_but_muffin123/pseuds/Hazel_but_muffin123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically just a hurt/comfort slowburn bc I like to self project</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders &amp; Morality | Patton Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>105</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Patton’s day, by anyone’s standards, had been shitty.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It started with him waking up on the wrong side of the bed, so-to-speak. The usually cheerful and bubbly side woke up with an uneasy sense of dread, a certain heaviness he could never quite describe sitting in his chest. And even though Patton would have much rather stayed in bed and fallen back asleep in hopes that he’d feel better when he woke up, he had duties, which made him pull himself out of his heavy comforter and miscellaneous other blankets that were piled on top of him. Breakfast was a bust as well, the pancake mix he had in the fridge had gone bad, causing Patton to have to make another batch. Not only that, but he’d run out of chocolate chips, so he substituted blueberries in place. Not that blueberries were bad, but they didn’t give Patton the same cheerfulness that chocolate did. Patton started the coffee, which came out bitter and over-brewed, much to his and Logan's dismay. Patton tried to make it up to the brainiac by washing their favorite mug so they could use it again, but the soapy water made the ceramic slick and Patton just ended up dropping it, the mug shattering on the floor as Logan walked in.</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Way to go, Patton,” Logan said irritably. “You just had to go and break my favorite mug didn’t you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was just tired, Patton reasoned to himself as he swept up the pieces and threw them away. The logical facet had stayed up the night before, studying for some kind of lecture he had to give that day. Still, the comment hurt. Patton sighed, putting on a smile as Roman walked out, looking equally as exhausted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey kiddo, what’s wrong?” Patton asked, concern growing as he realized just how defeated the creative side looked as he sat down at the counter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roman looked at his phone for a second before sighing and resting his head in one hand “</span>
  <em>
    <span>he </span>
  </em>
  <span>hasn’t texted back” Roman said defeatedly. “He hasn’t been on since lunch yesterday.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patton’s face grew into one of sympathy. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He</span>
  </em>
  <span> was the boy Thomas had been speaking to recently. Roman, being ever the romantic, had immediately taken over Thomas’s little crush. “awe I’m sorry bud, I’m sure he’ll respond soon ”Patton said before reaching into one of the cupboards and pulling out a plastic cup.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roman just hummed dejectedly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe some orange juice and pancakes will make you feel better?” Patton offered with a small smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure, thanks padre” Roman responded, checking his phone again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anytime!” Patton said cheerfully, getting the orange juice out. Of course, he managed to overestimate the amount that would come out, the orange juice pouring out of the container and missing the cup, but spilling all over the counter and onto Roman’s white shirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just great! Exactly what I needed today” Roman exclaimed, anger apparent on his face “thanks Pat. I really appreciate it” the pissed off prince said sarcastically before storming out of the kitchen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patton took a deep breath, fighting back the tears as he quietly mopped up the orange juice and put the cup back in the cupboard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine Patton. everything’s ok, just get through breakfast and then we can go back to our room and get out of everyone’s hair.” Patton whispered to himself, plating the slightly burnt pancakes and pouring himself a mug of coffee. He went to greet Virgil as the quiet side entered the room before Virgil beat him to it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t Patton. Just-. Just don’t.” Virgil said coldly. Not bothering to look up from his phone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patton’s heart panged as he barely kept his voice level, his nails digging into his palms as he quietly responded with a soft “ok, I’ll just get out of the way for you guys..” and walked out of the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil looked up, concerned “you aren’t in the-” he started as Patton walked out of the kitchen. Tears already threatening behind his glasses. Virgil deliberated going after Patton, pursing his lips as he went back and forth with what to do.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Patton walked into his room and locked the door after him, sinking to the floor as he raked his hands through his hair and sighed shakily, tears now freely flowing from his eyes. He leaned against the door, his breath hitching as he wrapped his arms around his waist in an attempt to comfort himself. Just then there were 3 soft knocks on the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Patton…? It’s Virgil….can I come in?” Virgil called softly through the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought you wanted me to “just. Not.” Patton said bitterly through the door, not moving.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil winced at the comment, guilt racking his conscious “I’m sorry Pat….I-...I shouldn’t have said that...I was just frustrated and..well it’s not an excuse, I shouldn’t have treated you like that”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The apology only made the tears fall faster as Patton pulled himself up and opened the door, coming face to face with Virgil.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Virgil’s heart broke when he saw Patton. He’d never seen the bubbly side so upset, his eyes puffy and sparkling with unshed tears, his nose and cheeks rosy with fresh tear tracks glistening on his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey…..what’s going on..?” Virgil asked, concern growing on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alot..” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil’s face was one of unfortunate understanding, he hesitated for a second before he opened up his arms, offering comfort to the weeping boy in front of him. Without hesitation Patton fell into Virgil’s arms, sobs racking through his body. Virgil wrapped Patton into a tight hug, rubbing his back comfortingly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shh….it’s ok….it’s going to work out…” the quiet side reassured softly. Virgil slowly maneuvered himself so that he was now into the room, closing the door with his foot and easing Patton onto the bed without breaking the hug. As Patton calmed down Virgil finally asked softly “what happened..?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patton explained everything, save the uneasy feeling he had woken up with.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“With everything that’s been happening….am I even needed?” Patton asked before hastily adding “and yes, I know I’m morality and Thomas’s heart and without me, Thomas would barely be human, but I’m talking about </span>
  <em>
    <span>me, </span>
  </em>
  <span>not my functions.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil looked borderline horrified as he said softly “of course you are….you keep us from tearing each other apart…. Without you...we would never get anything done...we would just bicker until we got sick of each other and stalk off to our rooms..” Virgil took Patton’s hands “they had no right to say any of that to you…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patton sighed, flopping backward into his covers, eyes tired, and his entire being seeming muted. Virgil looked at him, before brushing the hair out of Patton’s eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here...why don’t you get some more sleep...I’ll take care of everything, ok?” the anxious facet asked, already moving to take Patton’s glasses off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’d….be lovely actually...thank you so much, Virgil..” Patton said softly, curling in on himself slightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anytime...now try to get some sleep…I’ll talk to the others...ok?” Virgil said, running a hand through Patton’s tangled mass of curls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patton nodded slightly, closing his eyes and eventually just falling asleep. Virgil who had stayed by Patton’s side until then sighed and stood up, closing the door behind him quietly so he didn’t wake up Patton as he left to take care of Patton’s chores. When Roman and Logan got back, Virgil had made some taco meat and was preparing the toppings, chopping lettuce, and putting it in a bowl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello, Virgil.” Logan greeted, eyebrows furrowed slightly in confusion. “I thought Patton was supposed to cook..” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, where is our little puffball?” Roman asked, leaning against the counter and looking around as if to spot the absent side suddenly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil looked at both of them, his face showing his clear disdain towards the two of them. “Probably still in his room. He was asleep in there last time I checked. Speaking of-” Virgil said as he looked at both of them, not bothering to hide his disdain. “I found him crying, which was partly my fault I’ll admit but what you guys did today? Not cool.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roman and Logan looked confused for a second before realization and then guilt seeped into their voice “I-.....Wasn’t in the best mood today. I apologize” Logan said softly, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roman looked away “I’m sorry as well...I was stressed and well...it’s no excuse…..I’m sorry” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil stared at them all blankly “Don’t apologize to me. Apologize to Patton.” </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>The two sides looked away guiltily. A part of Virgil did feel bad for being harsh, but in all honesty, the Roman and Logan </span>
  <em>
    <span>did </span>
  </em>
  <span>deserve it, or at least to Virgil they did.  The anxious trait went back to chopping up lettuce as Patton entered the room, his hair messed up from sleep, and clothes wrinkled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, padre…” Roman ventured cautiously. Patton looked up, smiling a little. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, kiddo...sorry again about this morning..” He said softly, looking away as if </span>
  <em>
    <span>he</span>
  </em>
  <span> was the one that had messed up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, Patton, don’t be sorry you didn’t do anything,” Logan said quickly, pressing his glasses up his nose as he looked away guiltily.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Logan’s right...we shouldn’t have said any of those things to you, Patton, you always do so much for us...and we shouldn’t have snapped at you...it wasn’t fair..”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Patton stared at the two, processing what the two as said before smiling softly, tears sparkling his eyes.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Awh...kiddos….that was really sweet of you…” He said softly, pulling the two into a tight hug.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Virgil smiled softly at the group before Patton grabbed Virgil's arm and pulled him into the hug as well.</span>
  <span></span><br/>
<span>“You’re a part of this family as well Virg, which means if three of us are hugging, you’re obligated to join in on the hug” Patton announced, causing Virgil to chuckle softly</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Ok Pats, if you say so..”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Author's note</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Heyo!<br/>
<br/>
So I'mma be honest, I wasn't expecting all the sweet comments on the last chapter. Like seriously, you guys are the best. I wasn't planning on adding to the story but since you guys are so kind I'm deciding to continue it. I already have the second chapter under wraps, however, there wasn't really supposed to be a specific plot to the story, so I'm thinking about just making a cute fluffy slow-burn type thing out of hurt/comfort situations you wanna see. I wanna write stuff you guys wanna read so comment some ideas down below (ex, patton having a bad day, sick fic, etc. etc.) and I'll make one into a chapter or chapters. I can't promise I'll do every single idea but I do promise to try my best to make as many as possible as a thanks for all the support you guys gave me in the last chapter (I dead ass almost cried from how happy I was when I read the comments). Again thank you so much for the wonderful comments and support and I'll have the next chapter out soon.<br/>
<br/>
-Joni </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hahaaa guess who finally finished chapter two?</p><p>I'm so sorry for the wait, I honestly don't have an excuse other than I forgot about it, but here! Some good old fashioned fluff for these troubling times! I also would like to say that if you listen to Cecily Smith or Sick of Losing Soulmates (dodie clark) while reading this, it'll make it 1000% cuter</p><p>anyways yeah! New year, new chapter, same shitty uploading schedule</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> CW, NIGHTMARE (Idk if it needs a CW but it gets pretty dark so be warned) </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><em> “God, why can’t you do anything right?” </em> <em> <br/></em> <em> <br/></em> <em> <br/></em> <em> Virgil’s words cut Patton to the bone as he stumbled back a little before tripping over his feet and </em> <em>  falling onto the floor. </em></p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> “You can’t even be happy properly” Virgil continued, his voice filled with venom. “I mean come on Patton, your only job is to be Thomas's heart and keep him happy, and you can’t even do that.” Virgil leaned down in Patton's face, his voice lower and angry “The best thing you could do for Thomas is to stop existing, and let someone else more qualified take your place.” </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> Patton desperately looked at both Roman and Logan, who were behind Virgil and to either side of him. When Patton and one of them would make eye contact, however, they’d simply shake their head before turning away and walking out of sight. Patton tried to move back and away from Virgil as the floor gave out under him and he fell back, plunging into total darkness as </em>
  <em>Virgil’s bitter voice followed him </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p><em> “Patton…” </em> <em> <br/></em> <em> “Patton…”<br/></em> <em> “<strong>Patton!</strong>” </em> <em> <br/><br/></em></p><p> </p><p>Patton bolted awake, gasping for breath as the darkness from his nightmare lingered in front of his eyes. His hand clutched his chest as if something were weighing him down and keeping him from being able to take in a full breathe. As He tried to catch his breath, he felt a gentle hand on his arm, followed by an even gentler and soothing voice “hey...you’re ok..it was just a bad dream…”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Patton looked over in the direction of the voice to see Virgil sitting on his bed, the anxious side’s face full of concern. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“V-Virgil..?” The moral side asked, his voice scared and shaky<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>“Mhm...it’s me...you’re ok Pats….”<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>“I-I thought you-” Patton started before getting cut off by a broken sob</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Hey..hey...it’s ok...you’re ok…” Virgil soothed as he pulled Patton into a comforting hug “I’m right here….I got you…”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Patton sobbed into Virgil's chest, letting the anxious side comfort him as he slowly calmed down, eventually just laying against Virgil as he messed with the sleeves on his cardigan</p><p><br/><br/>“Do you...wanna talk about your dream..?” Virgil ventured cautiously, careful not to provoke the still-shaken up boy in his arms</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Kinda? I don’t know…” Patton admitted with a defeated sigh.<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>“Hey that’s ok, you don’t have to be certain about anything…..”<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>Patton sighed again “Promise you won’t judge..?<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>Virgil chuckled a little, a hint of sadness in his voice as he said “I promise Patton, I can’t talk when it comes to nightmares…”<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>Patton nodded a little, before detailing his nightmare<br/><br/></p><p>“It started out ok….they usually do….we were just watching a movie….but then-....then I suggested...I thought...I don’t know….it’s weird to explain..”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“I get that,” Virgil said as he kept an arm around Patton, “Nightmares are weird….especially when they start out normal...I mean one minute you think everything’s going great and then-”<br/><br/></p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Suddenly everyone’s against you..” Patton finished. The two shared a look for a moment. In that moment, everything seemed to fade away, leaving just Patton and Virgil under the soft glow of the fairy lights in Virgil’s room. After a minute Patton smiled and held out his fist for a fist-bump “Nightmare buddies…?”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Virgil smiled softly and gently hit his knuckles against Patton’s “yeah...nightmare buddies…”<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p><br/>Patton sighed and let himself fall onto the covers on his bed, now looking up at his ceiling which appeared to look like a Starry night sky due to the galaxy projector that sat on his nightstand. He glanced over to Virgil, who was now looking down at him curiously.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Care to join me?” Patton offered with a small smile.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Virgil chuckled “sure…” he said as he laid down next to Patton on top of the duvet and various other blankets and cushions. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The two would go on to talk about everything and nothing while looking up at the ceiling. By the time the horizon outside glowed a faint pink from dawn, the two had fallen asleep, their hands now somehow finding each other and loosely onto the other.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The first thing that Virgil noticed when he woke up was that he was cuddling someone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not just anyone though, Patton. Virgil Sanders was cuddling Patton.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Somehow, Patton had pulled Virgil closer to him in his sleep, and that ended with Virgil resting his head on Patton’s chest as the two slept. Not that it wasn’t peaceful, Patton always wore the softest clothes Virgil's ever seen, but it’s certainly a shock to wake up with his face nuzzled into Patton's cardigan, which was now messily draped over Patton’s shoulders. Virgil looked up to see Patton, still asleep and snoring softly. There was something about him then, maybe it was the early sun that filtered through the windows, but everything about him seemed….soft. Virgil stared for a moment before looking away hastily, his face now light pink. The anxious side had never let himself fall asleep while the others were around. Not once in knowing them. And yet here he was. Patton’s arms wrapped around him loosely, and soft blankets covering the two of them. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Right. What do I do now.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Virgil contemplated the best way to wiggle out of Patton’s arms without waking the sleeping boy up, he felt Patton shift a little. Panicked, Virgil closed his eyes and pretended to be asleep still. After a few minute’s Patton’s voice, still slightly muffled from sleep, ask, “Virg’...?” When he seemed to realize Virgil was still sleeping the normally bubbly side smiled softly and carefully moved Virgil off of him. Patton carefully got out of bed and stretched, for a moment he stared at the seemingly-still-asleep anxious side. He’d never seen the side look so peaceful. Normally Virgil always seemed to be on edge, as if any moment everything would fall apart and he’d be powerless to stop it, but now he seemed so calm and peaceful. It made Patton smile more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Virgil deserved some peace.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Patton stretched and didn’t bother to change into other clothes, he’d fallen asleep in his clothes from yesterday, and in all honesty, he didn’t think anyone would notice if there were a few wrinkles. As he walked into the kitchen, he was once again hit with the reality that he didn’t have any pancake mix or chocolate chips to make some. He sighed and began to pour cereal for himself and the others, which was a bit more complicated than it seemed. For one thing, each side has their favorite cereal. Roman liked lucky charms, Logan insisted on granola-based cereal like Special K and Cheerios. Patton himself preferred captain crunch and Virgil (while he’d never admit it) had a strong preference for Fruity pebbles. Patton got out everyone’s specific cereal and began to make the side’s bowls when Virgil walked into the kitchen.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Oh, you’re awake,” Patton noted happily, “Did you sleep well?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, yeah, I slept fine,” Virgil said vaguely before looking around anxiously. As soon as the coast seemed clear he blurted out hastily, “Listen, Patton, about last night-”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What about it? I promise you Virgil it’s really alright-”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, Patton uh- I’d rather pretend that it didn’t happen-”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? why? I mean it’s not like we did anything-”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. I know that Patton but I just-” Virgil messed with his hood nervously “-would rather pretend that I hadn’t fallen asleep in your room. Or that we, ya know-”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cuddled?” Patton ventured with a small smile. “Well, if you want we can pretend like none of that ever happened Virg’, but I promise you, it’s ok, I mean really I couldn’t tell you how many times Roman’s dozed off while we were watching Disney together-”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’m not Roman.” Virgil cut in. Patton looked at Virgil for a moment, the faintest tint of hurt in his eyes before sighing a little and offering a comforting smile. “I know you aren’t, so we’ll pretend it didn’t happen?” The moral side offered.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you…” Virgil sighed with relief before adding “and I’m sorry, for snapping at you..”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine Virg’ really” Patton reassured as he poured milk into the bowl of Fruity Pebbles and slid it over to Virgil gently. Virgil took it before looking up at Patton curiously, “Cereal eh? No pancakes with extra chocolate chips?”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Unfortunately, no.” Patton said apologetically, “I don’t have any chocolate chips, to begin with, and I doubt you want blueberry pancakes two days in a row.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t we go get some then?” Virgil asked as he took a bite of his fruity pebbles.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, well I was planning to go to the store today anyways” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I come along?”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Patton looked at Virgil curiously “I mean, sure? Not like you to want to leave the house.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well I mean- I just-” Virgil fumbled, trying to think of a reason to go. In all honesty, The anxious trait wasn’t sure exactly why he had asked to go, but he had, and now he needed a reason why. “I just don’t feel like being alone in the house all day. Plus I wanna get more Monsters.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aren’t those things like- really bad for you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I like to mix them with 5-hour energy and see if I can fight God.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Patton narrowed his eyes before lightly hitting Virgil in the arm. “I </span>
  <em>
    <span>will</span>
  </em>
  <span> fight you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bring it, Dad”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Patton chuckled and shook his head a little. “So you’ll be accompanying me then?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Virgil smiled a little “Sure. I’ll accompany you on your quest for chocolate chips.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The two would then be joined by Logan and Roman, who both looked at Virgil as if the anxious side oddly. “You’re up awfully early Virgil,” Logan noted as he grabbed his bowl of Special K  and a spoon. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it a crime for me to be awake a little earlier than usual, brainiac?”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh calm down Oscar-the-always-grouchy, Logan was just pointing out that usually, we don’t see you until the witching hour.” Roman retorted, taking a sip of the orange juice Patton had set out for him. Meanwhile, Patton watched this whole interaction by the coffee maker with a small smile on his face. Virgil looked over and met Patton’s eyes before glancing at Logan and Roman and then back at Patton, a small smile on his permanently-tired-looking face. After Patton got Roman and Logan’s shopping lists, Patton waved as the two left to go to their jobs and looked back at Virgil. “Well, ya ready to go?” Patton asked with a smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Virgil looked at Patton for a moment and smiled, getting up as he responded. “As ready as I’ll ever be.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once they got to the Grocery store, Virgil stood in front of the doors and looked in anxiously. He looked down at the shopping lists that Patton had given for him to hold onto while he went to grab a cart and then back at the entrance. The anxious side now remembered why he usually turned down going out to do stuff like this. Anxiety flooded him as he looked into the large grocery store. Of course, he knew this anxiety was completely unwarranted, and that he would be completely fine, but something about the large and openness of the grocery store always made him feel like someone was looking and judging everything he did and whatever items were in his shopping cart. And don’t even get him </span>
  <em>
    <span>started </span>
  </em>
  <span>on the unnecessary variety of almost every single item in the store-</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Virgil? Hey, are you ok?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Virgil jumped at the sudden noise before looking over to see a slightly concerned Patton at his side, shopping cart now in his hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh? Oh, yeah I’m fine” Virgil responded as he shoved his hands into his hoodie pockets. And reasonably, he should be fine. Why was he sweating? Nothing bad had happened. He shouldn’t be so nervous, it’s literally just shopping. Is he crumpling the shopping list-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey...it’s ok...Do you wanna listen to music while we do this?” Patton suggested, his voice calm and soothing. Virgil looked back over to see his bubbly counterpart offering him his phone with a reassuring smile. The phone already had Spotify open and a pair of earbuds in it. Virgil sighed and took the phone, putting the earbuds in and starting the playlist, which was full of softer, more calming music than what Virgil usually listened to. Patton put a thumbs up as if to ask if he was good, and Virgil nodded a little in response, handing the shopping lists back to Patton, who smiled and started walking. Virgil put a hand on the side of the cart and stared at nothing in particular as he walked with Patton, focusing mostly on the music. He wasn’t sure how much time had passed when he felt a gentle hand on his own, he looked up at Patton and took out an earbud before realizing they were in front of the energy drinks, the cart filled up with groceries and about 5 bags of chocolate chips in the front compartment of the cart next to Patton’s phone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, you said you wanted more Monsters?” Patton asked, motioning to the lines of monster cans in front of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, yeah, that.” Virgil nodded a bit before grabbing a pack of the Ultraviolet Monsters and looking back at Patton, who was studying the different flavors. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, actually-” Virgil grabbed a single can of the White Can Monsters and put it in the cart, “How you try this one? I think you’d really like it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Patton picked it up and studied the can for a moment before looking back up at Virgil with a playful smile “Zero Calories? Jee thanks Virg’.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil’s face immediately flushed red with embarrassment as his eyes widened slightly “what? Oh no I didn’t mean it like that it’s just-” He started before he was cut off by Patton’s laughter.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Virgil, it’s fine really, I know you didn’t mean it like that, but I am curious as to why you think this particular flavor”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Virgil’s face flooded with relief at Patton’s words. “Oh, well I think it tastes like sour gummy worms, and I know you really like sour candy, so I thought maybe you’d like it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Patton looked at Virgil for a moment. He’d only mentioned once in passing that he actually preferred sour candies like sour gummy worms and sour strings over traditional candy like Hershey's or Reese's. In all honesty, the bubbly side didn’t think anyone had even heard him, and even if they had, they’d just written it off as another useless Patton fact. “Oh, you remembered that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah? Why wouldn’t I have?”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I- well, thank you, Virgil, I’ll have to try it then” Patton smiled softly. “Well, that’s everything, ready to go?”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil smiled back “Yeah, I’m ready to go…”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hiii! I hope you liked this! This was mostly for my cousin who was extremely upset by the fact that Patton couldn't have chocolate-chip pancakes in the first chapter, so I had to promise that Patton would get his chocolate-chips! I have a few chapters ideas, but if you guys could please please please drop your favorite tropes (fantasy au's, sick-fics, etc etc) In the comments so I can continue to make chapters, that'd be great!</p><p>-jams</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>uhhh excuse the poor quality of this chapter, this was more of a vent fic than anything, since I've been super stressed recently and just needed some good old fashion hurt/comfort.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You know how cups can only hold so much before they overflow?</p><p>Yeah, that was Patton right now.</p><p>No one realizes how exhausting being empathetic can be. How each little problem that you solve starts to weigh on you. How each conversation and late-night of talking to your friends about their problems start to become weights on your chest until it feels like you'll be crushed under the weight of all the bad things.</p><p>Needless to say, Patton was about to overflow.</p><p>He'd felt the feeling more and more often. The heaviness, that is. Until it was almost every day, for hours. It didn't help that he'd been the unofficial therapist for as long as any of them could remember. Usually, Patton would be able to get the feeling off his chest by casually mentioning his problems to Roman. But between the boy-thing with Thomas's potential partner and a new play he was coming up with, Roman was coming to Patton more and more often to have someone to talk to and get out the pent-up stress. So Roman was off the table. Logan was...well, Logan wasn't exactly what someone would call a comforter. Not that it was his fault, of course, some people just weren't very good at comforting others when they were upset. Not to mention the last time Patton came to him about his issues Logan had gone about them by trying to rationalize them all away. And Virgil? Virgil had taken it upon himself to become scarce every time Patton was in the room. Ever since that night, Virgil had become as distant as he originally had when he moved in with the other sides. Patton hadn't thought it was a big deal but...maybe Patton was wrong. Maybe Patton was wrong on a lot of things.</p><p>Maybe Patton needed to stop bothering everyone and get lost already.</p><p>That thought hurt a lot.</p><p>But Patton could never admit any of those feelings. Not now at least, with everyone already stressed out beyond belief. Patton knew better than anyone else what it felt like to be alone without anyone to turn to, he couldn't just leave his friends hanging. They needed him, how could he possibly turn them down? It didn't matter if he himself was stressed out, and overwhelmed, and so, so tired. People say that you can't feel depressed while helping others. This was a distraction. He was coping just fine.</p><p>Wasn't he?</p><p>Patton had felt the tears before they came. It was something stupid, really. A dumb comment that was supposed to be a joke lightly poking fun at Patton after he'd alluded to not wanting to be called dad anymore.</p><p>"Then stop acting like one" Logan replied, not looking up from his book. "You do realize that those silly dad jokes aren't funny, right?"</p><p>"Well, I mean they can kinda be corny, but they make you smile, right?" Patton tried to say with a smile.</p><p>"Ssure. Let's go with that." Logan stood up and marked his book, "I gotta go, Patton, I'll see you later?"</p><p>"Sure, be safe lo'," Patton said as Logan walked out the door without another word.</p><p>Right. Well, surely Roman would like someone to talk to while he worked.</p><p>"Hey padre, why are you bothering me right now?" Roman asked as he looked over the script he was writing.</p><p>"Oh, well I just wanted to see if you wanted to talk while you worked. You said you're more productive when you have someone to bounce ideas off of," Patton offered as he walked over to the desk where Roman was. The prince had papers scattered everywhere, and a waste bin filled with crumpled pages, a clear sign he'd been working on something big.</p><p>"Uh, actually, I'm good. Sorry I just- can't deal with the extra stress of holding a conversation right now" Roman said distractedly.</p><p>A distraction.</p><p>Right.</p><p>Don't cry yet.</p><p>"Oh, sorry Roman, didn't realize you needed the quiet, I'll let you go back to working then," Patton said apologetically, hoping to god that the hurt wasn't seeping into his voice or his face or his actions.</p><p>"It's ok, just don't expect me to come down from my room for a while. I'll probably have to skip on movie night tonight too."</p><p>Movie night was the one thing holding him together, the one thing getting him through the day. Logan had already said not to expect him for movie night either. And Patton knew at this point that if he was going to be in the room for more than 5 minutes that Virgil probably would skip too. Fuck, could they really not do this one thing for him? Just this once? But Patton didn't say anything like that. Instead, all he said was "oh, ok, I understand fully, I'll see you when I see you Ro'" before heading straight to his room, and subsequently, running into Virgil in the process.</p><p>"Ow- Oh, I'm sorry Virg'" Patton apologized as he stood back up, rubbing his head a little.</p><p>"Uh- no problem. I guess" Virgil said as he looked away.</p><p>Patton didn't even try to talk to Virgil. He couldn't right now.</p><p>Once in bed, Patton wrapped his arms around himself tightly, tears running down his face at an insane speed. It was too much. All of it. And no one had the time or stability to listen to his stupid problems. He bit his bottom lip hard to try and muffle the whimpers that escaped every time he exhaled shakily. He'd been crying so hard he hadn't heard Virgil open the door to ask him for something.</p><p>"Hey Pats, do you think we could-" Virgil started before he looked up from his phone to glance at the other and realized that Patton was crying. "Hey, hey what's going on..?" he asked as he walked over and gently cupped the not-so-bubbly-anymore side's face. Patton looked up at the touch, his eyes widening a little in alarm as it dawned upon him that he was no longer alone in the privacy of his own small breakdown.</p><p>"V-Virg' i-it's uh- it's nothing- I uhm- I'm fine-" Patton stammered as he tried to wipe away his tears and recompose himself.</p><p>"No, you aren't. You very clearly aren't" Virgil pointed out as he sat down next to Patton and looked at him, his face covered in worry as he carefully wiped a tear away. "Tell me what's going on..."</p><p>"I-It's dumb, really...and actually kinda selfish, when you think about it.." Patton said between sniffles before Virgil pulled him into a tight hug without warning.</p><p>"You're allowed to be sad...it's not selfish of you to have feelings.." Virgil said softly as held the other in his arms. He didn't know why he did what he did, but he knew that Patton needed some kind of comfort. And he remembered all those times Patton had been there for him when he needed them, and at that moment, hugging him felt like the right thing to do. Patton stood there for a moment, frozen in place before letting out a soft sob and then another, and another.</p><p>"Shhh...it's ok...let it out pats.." Virgil soothed as he gently rubbed Patton's back. He'd continue to do that until finally, Patton seemed to get out all of the tears he'd been holding in since he couldn't remember when. He let Virgil hold him and play with his hair even after he'd finished crying and finally venting out all of his emotions. He wasn't sure why but Virgil sitting with him- much less holding- made him feel better. Like everything really was gonna be ok.</p><p>Maybe it would be.</p><p>Just maybe. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>